


Revelations of a Christian

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: A series of thoughts and revelations on the teachings of the Bible and Christianity - basically, musings about the Lord Almighty and all of his wonderful Works.





	1. Introduction

Before I begin, I would first like to make it clear that I am in no way selling my religion. I am merely writing down my thoughts, feelings and revelations ever since beginning my journey of faith with God and his Son the Lord Jesus Christ.

For all you non-Christians, I would strongly recommend that you read this work and really consider it, though please be clear that whether or not you decide to follow God is entirely up to you. Also, please do not take my opinion as the ONLY opinion Christians have.

I only ask this of you: please do not openly criticize or put down the content just because you dislike the religion. I will report you if I find your comments offensive in any way at all. But I do welcome constructive feedback for my writing or any questions you have on Christianity. Thank you and may the Lord bless you all. Amen. 


	2. God Loves You

' _Dear friends, let us love one another, for love is from God, and whoever loves has been born of God and knows God.'_ _-_ 1 John 4:7

We've all heard of God: the omniscient, omnipotent and omnipresent Creator and Lord of all things. Has anyone ever wondered what God thinks about? He who comprehends every fact, every detail, knows who we are, who we were and who we will be, our every action, every thought that flashes through our minds, and who knows the operation of everything from the smallest subatomic particle to the largest and most sophisticated universe; what exactly does God occupy his mind with? The answer is surprising as it is simple. He thinks about you. He thinks about me, He thinks about your best friend...He thinks about every last one of us, whether or not we are Christian.

It's a stunning, overwhelming thought. It's nice to be remembered by a friend or a loved one, but to think that the Almighty Creator of all universes and indeed all things has us on His mind is mind-blowing.  _Literally._

Yet, ironically, God may be the most forgotten person in the entire universe. Sure, people go to Church to worship Him, but for the rest of the world, God remains forgotten until we encounter problems of our own, before we finally turn to him for help. And this doesn't just apply to non-Christians. Even the most devout and faithful Christians can and will forget God in the midst of their lives; being surrounded by their own problems and stresses in the midst of today's fast-paced and hectic society. 

For those feeling guilty right now, I tell you earnestly, while you should indeed feel guilty, you also shouldn't harp on it. It is extremely difficult to remember God in the midst of all of our countless problems and frustrations. Also, thanks to the work of Satan, by corrupting our earliest parents Adam and Eve, our hearts are now naturally hardened towards God. God, He who created us from the dust, He who made us in his image, and He who breathed life into us, has now been forgotten by many, many of us.

It is ironic indeed. God's fingerprints are everywhere. Whenever we look at the rising sun, or the night sky filled with stars, or a thundering rainstorm, or even just looking at the people around us, we are looking at the Works of the Lord. His Power, His Majesty, His Glory is far far greater than any of us here on Earth could ever come close to conceiving or imagining.

Yet, regardless of whether we love God or not, God still loves us so. Have you ever encountered any miracles in your life? Any times where you have miraculously gotten yourself out of trouble or escaped death? That's God working his Miracles. You may not follow Him in faith, or even spare a thought for Him, but He loves you all the same for who you are. Whether or not you are Christian, no matter how many sins you've committed, no matter how beautiful or ugly you look, no matter what your preferences are, no matter what race or religion you come from, no matter how you dress...He loves you and accepts you all the same. The only difference between Christians and non-Christians is that Christians actively pursue and explore a personal relationship with God, placing their faith, hope and love in Him.

The Lord Jesus Christ once taught that God knows every time a sparrow falls and said that we were far more valuable than sparrows. He also taught that God has the hairs on our heads numbered; it goes to show that something even as small and trivial as hair matters to God. So if hair matters that much to God, what about you?

I'm sure most of us reading this are now feeling skeptical, or guilty, or insignificant. I experience that too: when I first made the decision to accept God into my life, I too struggled with my low self-esteem and self-imposed worthlessness to be worthy of God's time and energy and Undying Love. Even now, more than seven months into a relationship with God, I still struggle with it many times. For Christians, faith and love for God isn't a process that happens overnight; it takes many many many years of growth and development to really grow strong in faith, hope and love in God. But I digress. We may feel useless, or insignificant, or unworthy, but that's just us. To God, we are most certainly NOT unworthy or useless. Look at King David, who committed sins of deception, adultery and murder. Look at the apostle Paul, who slaughtered and persecuted Christians in his younger days. Yet, God forgave them for their sins when they repented, and went on to use them mightily and spectacularly, to the glory of His name. 

So, whenever we return from a long day of work or pause from our labours, just take a moment to know and acknowledge that God loves you and is thinking about you - by name. It's that personal.

_'The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul.'_

_-_ Psalm 23: 1-3

 


End file.
